


Migraine

by naru_writes



Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, inspired by a hc an anon sent me, sasuke has chronic migraines bc of the sharingan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 14:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naru_writes/pseuds/naru_writes
Summary: Sasuke suffers from chronic migraines





	Migraine

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this anon](https://pika-piii.tumblr.com/post/168304226625/naruto-anon-returns-with-thing-they-just-realized)
> 
> EDIT 2/7/2018: If you would so like to commission me for a fic, please click [here](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1ediyBxRKAGZHt-eV-AGrOGnG5KlFxQZHP_yK7Q-hVYA/edit?usp=sharing). Writing is my only source of income at the moment, so it'd be greatly appreciated.

Naruto knows something is up when he walks into the apartment that evening after setting up camp in the Archive Library that morning.

The blinds are shut and the curtains are drawn to block out the offending setting sun that usually shines directly into the living room, the lights are dimmed, and the TV and air conditioner are turned off.

"Don't you dare slam that door, Uzumaki."

Despite Sasuke's voice being barely above a whisper, Naruto jumps three feet into the air and almost screams. He runs his hand through his hair and places the other on his chest to try and calm his heartbeat when he realizes that it was just his boyfriend, who should have been with Kakashi over two hours ago. Naruto puts his bag on the chair by the sofa, where Sasuke is laying with a cold washcloth over his eyes, and kneels beside him.

"Migraine?" he asks quietly, running his fingers through the Uchiha's hair, careful not to jostle him too much. He gently shushes him when Sasuke tries to reply and stands to get the prescription from his bag. "Sakura called me and said your refill was ready, so I picked it up on my way back. She said she'd called earlier but you didn't answer." Sasuke makes a noise of acknowledgement as Naruto goes into the kitchen for a glass of water. His phone has been in their bedroom and he hasn't checked it once.

Naruto comes back and gently knocks his boyfriend's hand open, dropping the pills into his palm and holding the back of his head up while he swallowed them down with the water. "I'm going to sit you up a bit." He carefully and slowly lifts Sasuke's head and shoulders up so he can sit down, and then rests him back down so he's laying in his lap. Naruto runs his fingers through Sasuke's hair with one hand and strokes his jaw with the other.

"Feeling any better?" he asks. 

Sasuke lifts up the cloth so he can peak up at him and gives him a slight one shoulder shrug. "No better than I was an hour ago," he whispers, and the blonde looks at him sympathetically. He starts to lightly scratch at his scalp as he brushes his hair in a soothing motion, hoping that it would ease some of the pain, and leans down to kiss his forehead above the cloth.

After a few moments, Naruto catches the time on the sattelite box. He reaches into his pocket for his phone and orders dinner from the barbecue place down the street (he tried to get up to make dinner but Sasuke groaned and pushed him back down with his shoulders.) When it arrives, he does the same thing and Naruto has to persuade him with kisses to let him up.

The medicine has started to kick in by then, so Sasuke takes the cloth off of his eyes and slowly sits up, taking the takeout box from his boyfriend. Naruto curls up beside him with his own food. Sasuke finishes first and has enough decency to wait until Naruto takes his last bite to use his lap as a pillow again, only this time he's laying on his side with his face buried in his stomach underneath his shirt.

Naruto only chuckles and looks at him with so much fondness and love. "Hey," he says quietly to get his attention. The other man simply grunts and doesn't remove his head. His breath is tickling Naruto's stomach. "I love you."

Sasuke nips at the skin beside his bellybutton and makse a soft noise, his right hand moving up his torso to find Naruto's left. He tangles their fingers together and smiles softly when he feels Naruto's thumb brush over his knuckles.

**Author's Note:**

> also find me on
> 
> [tumblr](https://pika-piii.tumblr.com/)   
>  [twitter](https://twitter.com/todo_doki)


End file.
